Jealousy
by alayneni
Summary: Oliver Queen never knew the burn of jealousy until he met Felicity Smoak


**Jealousy**

 **Summary:** Oliver Queen never knew the burn of jealousy until he met Felicity Smoak.

 **An:** I do not own Arrow. Special thank you to my lovely beta missmeagan666 at Ao3.

* * *

Pre-island Oliver never had any problems with jealousy.

Even with Laurel, he was never jealous of other men talking to her, probably because he knew with their history; she would still seek him out. Besides he was too busy cheating on her, with a steady supply of other women, to really care about her.

No, Ollie never experienced jealousy in his playboy days.

During his years on the island, in Hong Kong and Russia his primary focus was staying alive and protecting those he cared about so there was no room for jealousy. He had witnessed what jealousy did to others but it was a feeling that he could not relate too.

When he returned to Starling City and he discovered that Laurel and Tommy were together he didn't really feel jealous. He felt a bit uncomfortable but he never felt jealous.

He could stand to be in the same room as Laurel and Tommy and never had any urges to rip Tommy apart. In fact, he tried to be very supportive of their relationship and even had a group dinner with them to celebrate Tommy's birthday.

No, Oliver Queen never knew what real jealousy felt like until he met Felicity Smoak. He knew he didn't like it when other men spoke to her but he thought it was just his vigilante senses kicking in. When they were on the mission to hack Merlyn Global's servers and that guy stepped into the elevator with them hitting on Felicity, he had immediately reacted by sending the man's folder flying.

There was no need to do it since the man was getting off a few floors below them but it still felt good to get him out of the elevator. Oliver had justified it to himself by saying that the man could have compromised the mission.

His first real struggle with jealousy came when Barry Allen stepped into their lives.

He hadn't known exactly what he was feeling but he knew that he strongly disliked Barry and he particularly did not like it when Barry huddled close to Felicity. The threat from Barry didn't last long and Sara returned enabling him to settle back into whatever limbo it was he had with Felicity.

Things with Sara didn't work out and Slade had forced him to use Felicity as bait and put the burden of injecting Slade with the cure on her shoulders but she had handled herself well and he had never been prouder. Even when he was standing on the beach in Lian Yu with Felicity telling him they were unthinkable, he was still proud of his girl.

The summer had been relatively easy and he had finally gotten around to getting her that bottle of wine. Things were going great until they had their disaster date and he pushed her away to keep her safe.

He thought things were slowly going to get back to normal but then he noticed that Ray Palmer kept popping up more and more and with that, that burning feeling in his chest got heavier and heavier.  
The day he walked in on their kiss was more painful than any of the scars on his body.

After that, every time Oliver heard Ray's name he wanted to smash something.

He knew Felicity wasn't his, he let her go to keep her safe but that logic did not stop the burn he felt inside when he knew she was with him. He felt even worse when he discovered that Ray had his own mission to save the city as well. Oh how he wanted to strangle the man.

His Felicity was supposed to be safe, not with some untrained man in a suit.

Most people had expected things to get worse between him and Felicity when he discovered the truth about Ray but it oddly got better. She had reminded him that she would always be committed to his mission and that comforted him. Even when he was acting as Al-Saheem, he did not allow another man to touch her, not even his trusted friend, Maseo.

Nanda Parbat had caused a little hiccup in their relationship but they recovered from it.

He had foolishly thought that when he was finally able to claim Felicity as his girlfriend that he would be over that particular emotion but the opposite was true. It only got worse.

Now that he was able to bask in the glory that was Felicity Smoak, he didn't like any other man getting to experience some of her light. He still glared at Ray, which earned him a laugh from Felicity, a kiss on his cheek and the reminder that she will always be his.

Oliver remembered the first gala he attended with Felicity officially as his girlfriend. His knuckles were practically white the entire evening from clenching his fists every time a rival CEO came to charm her.

They always had to touch her hand and it annoyed him, so eventually he put a ring on it but that still didn't stop them. Sometimes he felt it was harder to protect his wife than it was to protect the city.

She was a powerful magnet that men gravitated around.

Oliver had perfected the 'she is my wife, back off' glare. He had wanted to arrow a few of them but Felicity had come up with another method that held no ties to Starling City's vigilante.

Today, they had a meeting with Mr. Caldwell, the owner of a big manufacturing plant that employed a lot of people in the Glades, to discuss the big charity ball for the Children's hospital that both of their companies were co-hosting.

The funds collected would allow children from the Glades to be treated for free. Mr. Caldwell was known for his womanising ways but Felicity was willing to look past that if it meant that the children in the Glades could receive the medical treatment that they so desperately needed.

Oliver looked up from his desk to find his wife in a beautiful blue dress entering his office for the meeting. She had worn one of her more conservative outfits with the bottom of the dress stopping just below her knee. Even her heels were simple black pumps.

She took a seat on her chair opposite him as they waited for Mr. Caldwell to arrive.

"$50 says you use the stick." Felicity said to him. Oliver glared at his wife's teasing but before he could respond his EA knocked and led Mr. Caldwell in. They both stood and greeted him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Caldwell, it's a pleasure to see you again.

We are very pleased that you are interested in co-hosting this event with us," Oliver said.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Queen." He said before turning to Felicity, "You look as lovely as ever honey. You must be quite proud that the new invention you personally worked on in the Applied Sciences division is helping improve the standard of living in the Glades.

My own employees are very grateful to you."

Oliver clenched his fists as his wife blushed under the praise. She was always a sucker for her work.

They had just sat down to discuss the plans, Mr. Caldwell a little too close to his wife for Oliver's comfort, when they were interrupted. "Excuse me, Mrs. Queen," Jerry, Felicity's EA said popping his head in from Felicity's office. "There's an urgent call for you from Dr. Palmer and Professor Stein."

Felicity stood immediately.

"If you would excuse me, I'm sure the two of you could sort out the details without me." Mr. Caldwell watched Felicity walk to the glass door that separated her office from Oliver's and licked his lips.

"Your wife has a fine ass Mr. Queen."

A loud noise startled Mr. Caldwell and he turned back to Oliver to find him towering over his desk with a large hockey stick in hand. "I have one rule Mr. Caldwell, my wife is _**MY WIFE**_. Do not make me use this stick to remind you of that." Oliver said tapping the end of the stick against his open left palm.

"Who do you think you are? Casey Jones?" Mr. Caldwell replied rolling his chair away from the desk slightly. "Who I am, is Felicity's very over protective, jealous husband." He said slamming the hockey stick down on his desk making Mr. Caldwell flinch. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes..."

"Good, QI will see about the rest of the details. I'll see you next week at the gala." Oliver said, letting the other man know that was the end of the conversation for the day.

Twenty minutes later Felicity entered his office with her palm outstretched waiting for her payment.

"So Mr. Queen, scared away another with the hockey stick?" she asked.

"I would feel a lot better if you let me punch them or even better hit them with the hockey stick. At least let me make an example out of one of them." He said grabbing a fifty dollar note from his wallet and dropping it in his wife's hands. Felicity smiled. "What happened to your famous restraint?"

Oliver moved around his desk and drew her into his arms.

"Baby, we both know when it comes to you, I have no more restraint."

* * *

Later that night, the Green Arrow returned to base from his regular patrols in the Glades.

"Are Thea and Laurel on the way back?" he asked his wife who was glued to her computers.

"Yes, they just had to make a slight detour to stop a mugging," She replied not even looking at him.

"I'm going to change," he huffed and Felicity smirked.

She knew he hated it when she ignored him and focused on her computers.

Five minutes later, he returned to find Laurel, Thea and Felicity laughing away at something on the computer. He snuck up behind them and found them watching the video feed from his office of the meeting they had had earlier that day. "Casey Jones?" Thea asked confused.

"He's the vigilante from the comic book about those turtle things." Laurel told her. "Ollie and Tommy used to go crazy about it." Thea turned to Felicity, "So you won't let him go full Arrow on those guys but you let him behave like some vigilante from a comic book about turtles?"

Felicity shook her head at them. "First of all Laurel, it's not turtle things, they are Mutant Turtles that can fight like ninjas and secondly, I think Oliver makes a really sexy Casey Jones."

"Oh god this is some weird role playing thing between you!" Thea groaned.

"I happen to think Felicity makes a nice April from the comic" Oliver said teasing his little sister.

"I'm out of here." She said fleeing the scene as if her suit were on fire.

"Must you always freak her out like that?" Laurel asked Oliver.

"Yes," he smirked at her.

"I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone then. Just remember, that we all have to work down here so don't do anything we won't approve of." They both rolled their eyes at her.

They were fully aware of the no sex in the lair rule.

Felicity turned to her husband and took the simple platinum band she wore on her left thumb when she was in their base, off and slid it onto his left ring finger. "It's a good thing your leather gloves are so tight that you need to take your ring off. It makes me the luckiest woman in the world because every day I get to relive our wedding day and slide this ring on your finger."

Oliver smiled. "Pity I don't get the same privilege," he said glancing down at the rings on her finger.

"No, you get to believe you're a caveman with a big stick who's defending his woman from carnivorous dinosaurs that threaten her innocence." Felicity teased.

"Gosh when you say it like that it sounds so stupid," he commented. "I like to make you think you've grown a little as a person." She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked her.

"Not in the last hour, Mr. Queen."

"Well, Mrs. Queen, if you give me the honour of escorting you home, I can show you just how much I love you." Felicity placed her hand in his, "Please lead the way Mr. Queen. I'm very much looking forward to your plans for the night."

* * *

 **An:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
